Couple en délire
by ptitcube.monster
Summary: je sais, nom pourrie. Comme mon pseudo l'indique, je suis une folle. Et comme toute folle, j'aime les couples super bizarre. Donc je vous propose une série de drabble/one-shoot avec des couple complètement déjantés.
1. Drabble n1

Voilà mon premier one-shoot. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésiter pas à commenter où bien a critiquer. Mais évitais quand même les critique. Ce One-Shoot a été corrigé par Nodokanyan.

Drabble n°1

Lucy était au bar avec Kana et Mirajane et elles discutaient de tout et de rien en sirotant sa boisson.  
« Ca me soule ! » se plaignit Kana. « J'ai pas de petit-ami. »

«Te plains pas, toi ! Moi je n'en ai jamais eu. »

« Si j'étais toi, j'en serais pas si sûr Lucy. » Affirma la barwoman avec un clin d'œil pour Kana que la blonde ne vit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Mira ? »

« Tu te souviens d'il y a trois jours ? La nuit après qu'on a gagné le tournoi ? »

« Pas vraiment ! J'avais vraiment trop bu ce jour-là. »

« Donc c'est normal que tu t'en souviennes pas. »

« Hein ? Je suis sorti avec quelqu'un ? Qui ? »  
Kana se retourna comme pour chercher quelqu'un.

« Avec… Bixrow ! » Dit-elle juste assez fort que seule Mirajane et Kana entendirent.  
Lucy recracha sa boisson et écarquilla les yeux.

« T-tu te fout de moi ? J-j'ai pas pu sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui ! »

« Pourtant tu l'as fait. »

« Mais sinon quelqu'un me l'aurais dit. » Dit Lucy plus rouge qu'une tomate.

« Personne ne le savait puisque c'était juste avant la fermeture et il n'y avait personne. »

« Mais si ça aurait était vrai, Bixrow me l'aurait dit ! »

« Peut-être qu'il ne te la pas dit car le lendemain, quand tu es arrivé tu ne l'as même pas regardé. »

« Mais pourquoi je serais sortie avec lui ? Si ça aurait était Natsu ou encore Gray je aurais compris mais avec Bixrow… »

« Tu sais, on peut faire des choses incroyables quand on est sous l'emprise de l'alcool. »

« Si c'est toi qui le dit Kana, je te crois. Mais si j'ai vraiment fait ça, alors je vais passer pour une… »

« P*te ? » Continua Kana.

« Oui ! Ça craint ! »

« Tu n'as cas sortir avec lui comme ça tu sauves ta réputation. » Dit Mira des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Hein ? Mais tu es folle ? »

« Tu préfères ça où passer pour une… Tu vois quoi ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non mais c'est juste que… » Voyant le regard de Mira, elle céda. « Bon, OK ! Mais juste pour un mois pas plus. »

« Mais oui ! C'est juste histoire de sauver ta réputation. »  
La blonde partit donc en direction de la bande des Raijin. Elle évita les tables, les tonneaux d'alcool vides et même les corps inertes de ses camarades avant d'arriver à la table voulue.

« Euh… Bixrow ? »

Les Raijin se retournèrent vers la jolie blonde. Ce n'était vraiment pas souvent qu'elle leurs adressait la parole. Elle prit son courage à deux mains avant de ce lançait.

« Euh …voilà, concernant ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir, je voulais savoir si… SI TU VOULAIS BIEN SORTIR AVEC MOI ? » Elle avait pratiquement crié et cette dernière partit.  
Ce fut le silence total dans la guilde. Comment la grande Lucy Heartfillia pouvait s'intéresser avec un type comme Bixrow ? Tous croyaient halluciner. Après s'être assuré que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, Bixrow accepta sans trop de mal. Mais il ne voyait pas de quoi Lucy parlait quand elle disait « concernant ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. »

« Tu aurai pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre ! Quand même, Bixrow.»

« J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle excepterait aussi facilement. »

« Finalement ils font un plutôt joli couple. »

« Je suis d'accord. Par contre, elle va nous tuer quand elle va apprendre que c'était faux. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Nous, mentir ? » Fit la mage de rang S avec un air angélique collé au visage. Elle s'éloigna et fit un clin d'œil complice à son amie brune.

Finalement, les mois passèrent et la relation entre Lucy et Bixrow s'amplifiait de jour en jour. Bixrow se détachait de plus en plus de la bande des Raijin et finit par fondait une famille avec Lucy comme tous les autres mages le faisait avec leur femmes.

J'accepte aussi les commandes. Mais je refuse de faire trois couple:  
-Du Nalu  
-Du Greylu  
-Du Lolu  
C'est pas que je n'aime pas ces couples c'est juste que j'en ai trop vus. Du coup, j'en suis un peu équerré.  
Par contre, j'adore les commentaire alors n'hésitait pas!


	2. Commande n1

Oï! C'est re-moi. Ceci est la commande de Nodokanyan. Ce couple est un petit peu moins bizarre que celui d'avant. Enfin bref, bonne lecture. Chapitre corrigé par Nodokanyan.

Commande n°1

Jubia était en larme. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre depuis que son Gray-Sama sortait avec Lisanna. Elle avait toujours pensé que c'était Lucy sa rivale d'amour. Le pire, c'est qu'elle pensait avoir la voix libre depuis qu'elle sortait avec Hibiki. Pourquoi Lisanna n'était tout simplement pas resté à Edoras ? La vie aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde. Peut-être qu'il l'aimerait si elle changerait. Elle se retourna donc vers Natsu.

-Natsu-San ? Croyez-vous que Gray-Sama aimerait Jubia si elle changeait ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste ce sale exhibitionniste qui est aveugle. Crois-moi, tu es parfaite.

Cette remarque eut le don de faire apparaître des jolies rougeurs sur le visage de la bleu.

-J-Jubia te remercie.

-Toi aussi tu as des problèmes de cœur ?

-Oui ! Jubia en a. Et vous ?

-Ouais ! Fait chier que Lisa' préfère ce sale glaçon qu'à moi. Hum… Et si on se vengeait ?

-Jubia ne voit pas de quoi vous parlez.

- S'ils sortent ensemble alors on a cas faire pareil.

-Euh… Jubia ne sait pas trop.

-Allé ! Ce sera notre façon de se venger.

-Jubia pense que c'est mal mais si ça peut aider Jubia, alors elle est d'accord.

La salamandre laissa échapper un sourire avant de se précipiter sur les lèvres de la mage d'eau sous les applaudissements des autres mages.

-Bah dit donc. Ça va être bien silencieux si les deux mages les plus bruyants se sont trouvés une petite amie. Fit Lucy en soupirant. Et puis avec qui je vais faire mes missions ? J'ai un loyer à payer moi.

THE END

J'espère que ça vous à plus et n'hésitez pas à commenter. J'attend vos commandes. Je répète, je n'axepte pas le

-NaLu  
-GrayLu  
-LoLu  
Mais sinon j'accepte tous les autres couples du plus bizarre au plus habituelle. Enfin, bref. A bientôt pour un nouveau couple qui sera...Et bien faudra lire ^^


	3. Commande n2

Voilà le troisième. Ceci est une commande de Lucy-Lily. Je te les promis et une folle tiens toujours ses promesse. Enfin bref, j'espère être à la hauteur.

Commande n°2

Léon et Gray se battaient comme toujours pour savoir qui conquerra le cœur de la belle.

-Ce sera moi ! Dit Léon.

-Pourquoi ça devrait être toi ? Demanda Gray (je l'ai ajouté juste pour savoir qui c'est qui parle même si on le sait déjà)

-Parce que je suis le plus fort !

-C'est pas vrai et en plus je suis beaucoup plus beau que toi.

-Gray-Sama se bat pour Jubia. Jubia est aux anges !

Lucy qui en avait marre de voir cette scène se répéter tout le temps alors elle décida d'intervenir.

-Pour savoir, vous pourriez faire un match et celui qui gagnera sortira avec Jubia.

-Tu as raison Lucy.

-De toute façon tout le monde sait que je vais gagner.

-N'en soit pas si sûr Léon !

-Jubia ne veut pas vexer le perdant.

- Dans ce cas, il nous faut un lot de consolation !

-On peut prendre Lucy.

-Hein ? Mais j'ai rien demandé moi !

-C'est d'accord !

-Ne décidez pas sans moi !

Le combat fit rage pendant au moins trois heures. Tous les deux voulaient pouvoir finir avec Jubia. Mais à la fin, ce fut Gray qui gagna. Il embrassa Jubia sous les yeux de Léon. Pour se venger, celui-ci embrassa Lucy qui prenait des couleurs à vue d'œil.

THE END

J'espère que ça vous à plus. Comme vous êtes gentille vous allez bien me laisser un petit commentaire où une commande non? Bon, je rappelle une nouvelle fois les règles, pas de:  
-NaLu  
-GrayLu  
-LoLu.  
Sinon tous les autres sont permis. Je précise, j'adore les commandes. J'en ai déjà eu pas mal mais c'est pas suffisant. J'aime bien en avoir beaucoup comme ça j'ai le choix. Enfin, bref! A la prochaine.


	4. Commande n3

Ça me soûle! C'est la troisième fois que j'écris mes commentaire tout bien et tout et à chaque fois j'oublie sois de mettre mon chapitre où soit Le titre du chapitre. Enfin bref, Ce couple est de nouveau disjoncté. Il m'a été proposé par Léoféraé. d'ailleurs tu as vus, j'ai corrigé mon The END XD

Commande n°3

Lucy et Kanna était au bar et discutait entre-elle.

-Allez Lucy ! Juste un combat.

- Tu ne peux pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? En plus je suis faible et toi tu es super forte. Et puis je tiens à la vie.

-De un, non parce que tu es mon amie. De deux, tu n'es pas faible et de trois, je n'irais pas fort.

-Hm…Bon ! D'accord. Dit-elle en soupirant.

Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers une clairière où il n'y avait personne.

-C'est parti ! Ouvre-toi, porte des esprits ! Scorpio. Fit-elle en brandissant la clef du scorpion.

-We are !

A ce moment, des cœurs apparurent dans les yeux de Kana.

-KYYAA ! Il est trop beau ! cria Kana

-Salut beauté ! Dit-il en passant un bras autour du coup de la brune. Moi c'est Scorpio et toi ?

-Eu…Tu n'étais pas avec Aquarius ?

-Scorpio ! Tu oses me tromper ? Lança la bleue en sortant son vase (Aquarius a un vase et pas un fouet non ?:/).

-Non ! Je te pose (ou je te quitte, qui est plus clair) pour cette beauté !

-Comme tu veux ! Mais tu vas me le payer sale pétasse !

-KYYYAAA ! Laissez-moi partir ! Je n'ai strictement rien à voir là-dedans moi ! Pleurât-elle en sachant, ce qui allait se passer. Aquarius laissa échapper toute sa colère et n'essaya même pas de se retenir. Après tout, elle l'avait bien mérité cette sale brune.  
Et voilà, maintenant vous savez comment va mourir Kana. Et comment va se détruire la clef du Scorpions. Ils sont mort en ayant connu l'amour. Tout est bien qui finit bien. (Si on peut appeler ça une fin heureuse.)

THE END

NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK! *rire sadique* Comme tu l'a dit, et pan pour Aquarius (excuse-moi mais je kiffe ta phrase). Enfin bref, je pense que j'en mettrais encore un et après c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. A part si vous me proposez un couple qui m'inspire. Bin quoi? quatre c'est déjà pas mal. Je vous rappelle pas les règles, je pense que vous les connaissez. Si vous voulez vraiment un couple, dites le moi et je le passerais prioritaire. (Mais faites pas ça à toute les commandes sinon ça sert à rien -') Enfin bref (Je sais, c'est la troisième fois que je le dit mais j'aime ce mot.) à la prochaine.


	5. Commande n4

Allé! Celui-la il est pour toi ma petite Elodie-Chan. Depuis le temps que je te dit que je le mettrait, c'te fois il y est vraiment! XD

Commande n°4

Une petite fille blonde et sa mère étaient la, allongées dans l'herbe à contempler les étoiles.

-Maman ? Où est-ce qu'il est Papa ?

-Tu vois les étoiles là-bas ? Cette constellation, dit-elle en désignant quelque étoile. C'est celle du lion, celle de ton père.

-Alors c'est là-bas qu'il est papa ?

-Oui ! Enfin, je crois.

-Comment vous êtes sortis ensembles toi et papa ?

-C'était après la fermeture du bar de la guilde. Je rentrais chez moi, quand ton père est venu vers moi pour me rendre mes clefs. Je l'ai invité à entrer et après on a discuté.

-Ca me dit toujours pas comment vous êtes sortis ensembles.

-J'y viens. Laisse-moi finir.

-Bon, d'accord !

-Ton père était un coureur de jupons à l'époque. Et je n'étais pas une exception. Il m'a donc dragué. Déjà à l'époque, j'étais beaucoup attiré par lui. Quand il ramenait des femmes à la guilde, ca me faisait mal.

-Et ?

-Comme j'étais déjà attirée par lui à l'époque, je n'ai pas pu résister à son charme. Je l'ai embrassé et il a répondu à mon baiser et après il s'est passé plein de choses et après on t'a eu.

-Comment vous m'avez fait ?

-Et bin… euh…On a joué aux cartes !

-Il faut juste jouer aux cartes pour faire des enfants ?

-Eu…Oui mais c'est un jeu de carte qu'on a que quand on est grand.

-Ah d'accord. J'en aurais un moi aussi qu'en je serais grande ?

-Mais bien sur.

-Oï Mira ! On est rentré. Cria une voix au loin.  
La démone reconnut toute suite cette voix qu'elle aimait tant. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers l'esprit qui était Loki.

-Ce soir Miki, tu dormiras chez tata Lucy. Fit l'esprit

-Ouais ! Tonton Laxus va encore m'apprendre plein de technique d'attaque. Se réjouit la blonde.

Neuf mois plus tard, Miki eu un petit frère qui s'appela Léon.

The END

Voili, Voilou..j'accepte toujours les commandes dont tous le monde connait les règles XD


	6. Commande n5

La 5° commande est enfin arrivé!.Enfin bref, un grand, grand merci à tous mes lecteurs. A oué! J'allé oublier! Ce couple complètement mais alors complètement déjantés à été proposé par sandou01. Sérieux moi même j'ignore comment j'ai pus réussir sa commande (peut-être grâce à mon imagination super tordus).

Commande n°5

Wendy avança vers un jeune mage. Elle l'avait toujours admiré. En faîtes, elle aimait surtout son corps. Ses long cheveux vers, ca magie, tout ! Elle l'avait toujours admiré en secret et maintenant, elle allait lui dire. Elle mettrait sa timidité de côtés. Il était beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle mais comme on le dit, l'âge ne compte pas tant qu'on s'aime. Elle l'aimé depuis l'examen de rang S. Depuis qu'elle avait appris à mieux le connaître, qu'elle avait connut sa magie et sa gentillesse. En faîte, ce qu'elle préférait chez lui c'était surtout ces cheveux de couleurs verts. Elle avait toujours aimé le vert. Elle savait que celui-ci aimé déjà Laxus. Mais elle s'était déjà préparée à son refus. Elle s'avança vers le concerné et s'arrêta quand elle fut devant lui.

-Fried-San ?

-Hm ? Ha ! C'est toi Wendy.

-Voilà ! Je voulais vous dire que je vous admire beaucoup et j'aimerais savoir si vous accepteriez de vous marier avec moi quand je serais plus grande.  
Le mage des runes fut très surpris pas cette demande. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et lui sourit.

-Tu sais, tu n'a pas besoin d'être grande pour te marier.  
Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il a dit, il déposa un léger baisé sur les lèvres de la jeune fille sous la surprise des autres mages.

De son côté, un mage aux cheveux blond se tapa le visage.

-Putain ! Fried a encore cédé à ses pulsions pédophiles.

The End

Oué oué! Je sais! Je crois que c'te fois, c'est vraiment le couple le plus bizarre que j'ai fait. J'accepte toujours les commandes ( et encore heureux). Non! en faîte je vous ordonne de me donner une commande! Allé à la prochaine ^^


	7. Drabble n2

Me revoilou! CE couple la est une commande de...Moi avec une idée proposé par ma nono. Enfaîte comme la commande est de moi le couple ne peux pas être normale XD. Bon enfin bref...je crois que j'ai rien d'autre à ajouter appart...Rien du tout!

Drabble n°2

Lucy et Kana entrèrent dans la guilde. Pourquoi devait-elle y accompagner Lucy alors qu'elle savait qu'elle allé la planter pour rejoindre son Hibiki ? Bon d'accord ! Elle ne s'ennuyait jamais vu qu'elle restait toujours au bar à se bourrer la gueule avec les autres. Comme d'habitude, Lucy alla retrouver son copain sans un mot pour la brune. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bar où se trouvait la barwoman.

-Un baril s'il te plait.  
A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'un jeune garçon lui tendis un baril. Elle se retourna et vit un jeune blond déprimé à moitié ivre.

-E-Eave ?

-Lut'

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Toi qui ne bois jamais ?

-E-elle m'a plaqué !

-T-tu veux dire que e-elle…Mais pourtant elle te collait tout le temps et…et…

-Tais-toi et bois ! Lui dit-il en lui tendent le baril.  
Ils buvèrent ensemble deux, trois barils jusqu'à se que Eave s'arrête pour regarder la mage aux carte.

-Q-quoi ?  
Il ne répondit pas et se jeta sur les lèvres de la brune. Si on regardait bien, on pouvait voir un point d'interrogation au dessue de la tête de la jeune mage.

-D-désolé !  
Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il s'était excusé. D'habitude il faisait ca sans aucun regret. Alors pourquoi il se sentait mal alaise cette fois ?

-Pas grave ! De toute façon j'avais envie d'avoir un petit-ami !  
Depuis ce temps, Lucy et Kana allèrent voir ensemble leur petit copain à Blue Pegasus.

The End.

Alors? Un avis? Une commande? Si! Vous devez bien avoir une petite commande pour moi non? Non? comment ca non? C'est pas une demande c'est un ordre c*onnard(sse). Je sais ce que vous devez vous dire! "Au puta*in! Ptitcube est entrain de péter un cable!" Mais non! J'avais juste envie comme ca! Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste l'auteur qui est folle XD Enfin bref, à la prochaine pour un nouveau couple qui sera...celui-là est un peu moins zarbi. Mais c'est une demande et sachez que je refuse jamais une commande MOI! Pas comme d'autre! (je ne vise personne en particulier! C'était juste une envie comme ca XD)


	8. Commande n6

Hello! La 6° commande est posté. cette commande est de...ba enfaîte de plains de personne et j'ai la flemme d'écrire tous les nom XD. Bon ba sinon j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Commande n°6

Lucy et Natsu étaient assis à une table et discutaient tranquillement.

-Tu devrais lui dire !

-De quoi tu parle Luce ?

-De ce que tu ressens pour Mirajane.

-J-je ne ressens rien pour elle !

-C'est pour ça que tu passes ton temps à la regarder ?

-C-c'est même pas vrai !

-Ah bon ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu étais entrain de faire ?  
Effectivement, Natsu était entrain de regarder la jolie barmaid.

-C'est pas de ma faute si elle m'attire.

-Donc tu avoues que tu l'aimes.

-C'est quoi être amoureux ?  
Lucy soupira.

-C'est… ce que tu ressens pour Mirajane.

-E-est-ce que je devrais lui dire ?

-De quoi vous parler les deux amoureux ?

-Oh Mirajane ! Fit Lucy avec un clin d'œil pour Natsu.

- On n'est pas amoureux ! Se défendit Natsu.

- Alors prouve-le-nous ! Demanda Lucy avec un sourire sadique.  
A cet instant, le rose se leva et emprisonna les lèvres de la démone contre les siennes. Celle-ci sous la surprise, lâcha son plateau. Natsu se recula et passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

-E-excuse-moi ! Je n'aurais pas du.

-Mais si !  
La mage de rang S se précipita sur les lèvres du fils d'igneel et partirent tout deux dans un baiser enflammé.

THE END

Je suis désolé ma petite Elodie-chan d'avoir utilisé TON Natsu. Mais c'est de la faute aux lecteurs qui ont proposé cette commande! Alors ne me tue pas! C'est eux qu'il faut tuer pas moi! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir XD


	9. oneshoot n1 part 1

Ce défis est de Azuri-low. J'espère être à la hauteur.

One-Shoot n°1 partit 1

Je ferais tout pour te plaire

Laxus ne comprenait pas. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas remarquer à quel point, elle était belle ? Peut-être parce qu'avant, il ne pensait qu'au pouvoir. Mais pourtant, elle était si belle. Comment pouvait-elle laisser ses types tourner autour d'elle ? Surtout ce sale coureur de jupon de Blue Pegasus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver ?  
Certes, il (qui est IL) était beau gosse mais lui l'était bien plus. Pourquoi ne s'intéressait-elle pas à lui ? Peut-être qu'elle le détestait ? Après tout, il avait quand même blessé beaucoup de membres de la guilde. Oui ! Ca devait-être ça. Elle ne lui avait adressé la parole depuis qu'il avait réintégré la guilde. Il ne renoncerait pas ! Mais pour ca, il devait l'approcher. Kana ! Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête.

-Je défie quiconque ose dire pouvoir boire plus d'alcool que moi !  
Ca y est ! C'était ça chance. S'il ne la prenait pas, peut-être qu'elle ne se représentera plus.

-J'accepte ton défi !

-Hé hé ! Alors à ta boisson.  
Ils buvèrent ensemble pendant plus de quatre heures. Ils enchainèrent tonneaux par tonneaux jusqu'à que Laxus tombe par terre, ivre mort.

-Hé hé ! Tu en peux déjà plus ? Dit-elle en tombant elle aussi à terre.

-Tu peux parler !  
Il était heureux. Finalement, elle ne le détestait pas. Il continuerait son plan demain. Pour l'instant, dodo ! Il ne pouvait pas continuer dans cet état. Il ferait plus de gourde qu'autre chose.

A SUIVRE…

Voili, voilou. J'espère que ca vous a plus et à la prochaine ^^


	10. rêve? cauchemars? ou réalité?

Voila! Je vous met le nouveau drabble. J'éspère qu'il vous plaira! Cette commande et de lucy-lily. Je crois que je lui ai déjà réalisé une commande! Bon ba c'est pas grave tant qu'elle m'inspire. XD

Corrigé :)

oOoOoOoOoOo

Erza ne comprenait pas. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que le sol était en barbe à papa, les maisons en pains d'épices, les réverbères en sucre d'orge, les animaux en chocolats. Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge et blanche du XVIIe siècle et d'un chapeau rouge de la même époque. Elle avança quand soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux. LES POTOS ETAIT EN FRAISIERS ! Elle sortit une cuillère de nulle part et commença à déguster le premier poto.

-Délicieux ! Cria-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Tu aimes mon cœur ?  
Elle se figea à l'entente de cette voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

-Je voulais te revoir !

- N-ne ne m'approche pas ! Dit-elle en commençant à courir.

-Attend-moi ! Ton Ishya est là pour toi !

Ils entamèrent une course poursuite qui prit fin lorsque la mage à l'amure qui actuellement n'en avait pas trébucha sur une pierre en nougat. Elle se retourna brusquement mais son « agresseur » dans son élan kidnappa les lèvres de la rouge. Son baiser était répugnant et désagréable. Elle allait le repousser lorsqu'elle vit un Gérard désemparé.

-Q-quoi ? G-Gérard ?

-Erza ! Tu m'as trompé !  
Puis, elle se réveilla en sueurs sans son lit.

-Est-ce que ça va mon cœur ?

-Rien ! Juste u-un cauchemars.

Attendez... Mon cœur ?

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?  
Elle rougit lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était nue.

-Ben alors ? Tu as déjà oublié notre soirée d'hier ? Dit-il en se levant.  
Elle faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'elle vit que lui aussi était nu. Elle se rééquipa de son armure de la nature.

-S-si tu bouge, je coupe ce qui fait de toi un homme.  
Après ca, elle se mit à courir dans tout l'appartement, suivie d'un Ishya en chaleur toujours pas rhabillé.

THE END

OoOoOoOoO

Oué je sais! C'est du grand n'importe quoi! Mais je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire XD


	11. Commande n7

Voilà la 7° commande. Celui-ci est dédié à Azuri-Law. Et...je crois qu'il m'a était demandé par plusieurs personne aussi. Enfin bref! Bonne lecture.

(Drabble pas encore corrigé X( )

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Commande n°7

Attention ! Cette histoire se déroule juste après l'intégration de Gadjil à Fairy Tail.

Gadjil regarda la table ou était assie Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza et Happy. Oui, il allait le faire. Même si ce n'était pas son genre. Comme disait le maitre s'était la première étape avant le nouveau commencement : Le pardon. Certes elle n'allait pas le pardonner comme ça. Il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal à elle et sa guilde. Mais il devait le faire. Rien que de penser qu'il allait devoir s'excuser lui déchirait la gorge. Il ne s'était jamais excusé jusqu'à maintenant. Mais comme on dit, il y a une première fois à tout. C'était quoi déjà qu'il devait dire ? Ha oui ! « Désolé ». Bon ! Ça n'avait pas l'air si compliqué. Ce n'était qu'un mot. Non ! Ça ne le faisait pas. Si il disait que ça elle allait croire qu'il faisait ça par obligation. Mais en même temps ce n'était pas tout à fait faut. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Oh puis zut ! Ce n'était pas son genre de réfléchir pour ce genre de connerie. Il s'avança vers la table où était rassemblée l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail.

-Hm ! Lucy ! Je peux te parlé ?

-Heu…Oui d'accord.

-Mais en privé !  
Lucy jetât un coup d'œil à ses amis avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête.

-Je te jure si tu la touche, t'es mort.  
Gadjil regarda Natsu. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi tôt. D'habitude il aurait répondu mais la ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. La jeune fille suivit le brun à l'extérieure de la guilde.

-Alors ? Que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Hé bien ! Je voulais te dire que…Comment dire. Ho puis merde ! Désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait.  
La blonde poussa un petit rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda le dragon slayer d'acier en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non ! Rien. J'ignorais que tu connaissais ce mot.

-C'est pas drole ! Fit-il d'un air grognon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es déjà pardonné.

-Ouais mais j'aimerais bien faire quelque chose pour toi pour me racheter.

« Quoi ? Putain Gadjil tu deviens con où quoi ? C'est quoi ce truc merdique que tu sors ? Tu t'es jamais excusé et la tu lui demande même si tu peux l'aider ! Si tu continue tu va devenir aussi sentimentale que l'autre idiote aux cheveux bleus qui ramène partout la pluie. » Lui crié son esprit.

-Bin…C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai bien un petit service pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Rien de bien méchant ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste un baisé.

-Q-quoi ?

-Oh c'est bon ce n'est pas la mort.  
Sur ce, le garçon se fit pas prier et se jeta sur les lèvres de la constellationiste sous le regard surpris de l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail.

THE END !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà. J'aime beaucoup ce couple même si je préfére le LaLu (LaxusXLucy) Allé! A la prochaine ^^


	12. Commande n8

ya! Je l'ai enfin finit :3 J'ai mit super longtemps avant de l'écrire car j'avais pas trop d'idée. Celui-là c'est une commande de fan de lucy. Allé c'est partit et...désolé pour tout le temps que j'ai mis avant de le mettre.

Commande n°8

Erza était allongé dans un lit, avec un certain mage aux cheveux blonds de la guilde de Sabertooth. (NDA : Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin de ce qu'ils font XD) Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? Revenons quelques heures en arrière.

Erza c'était enfin décidé à avouer ses sentiments au beau mage de crime sorcière, Gérard. Elle se dirigea vers le bar où étaient réunis tous les mages de la guilde. Elle ouvrit les portes du bar en douceur. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle allait voire. Elle vit l'homme quelle aimait entrain d'embrasser une autre. Une larme coula le long de son beau visage. Non ! Elle ne devait pas réagir comme ça. Elle devait être heureuse pour lui. Mais malgré tout, elle n'y arriva pas. Une autre larme coula sans qu'elle ne sans aperçoive.

-Erza ! Je te présente ma fiancé. Dit l'homme aux cheveux bleus.  
Alors c'était bien réel. Il avait bien une fiancé. Elle qui pensé que ce n'était pas vrai, elle s'était bien trompé. Erza se contenta de lui sourire.

-Erza ? Tu pleure ? Demandât-il inquiet.  
C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit contes de ses pleures.

-Q-quoi ? M-mais non ! C'est simplement à cause de la fatigue.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer. Ca serait bête que tu ne soit pas en forme pour demain.

-Mh ! Tu à raison.  
Elle se contenta de lui donner un triste sourire puis repartit la où elle était entré.  
Ses amis la regardèrent tristement. Il savait tous que leur nakama avait des sentiments pour l'enceins prisonnier. Mais ils se contentèrent de la regarder partir pensant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seul.  
De son côté, Erza s'assit dans un coin entre deux murs. Elle séra ses jambes contre sa poitrine. D'habitude, elle ne pleurait jamais. Mais là, elle s'autorisa à laisser couler ses larmes. C'était bien trop douloureux pour elle. Elle voyait le seul homme qu'elle aimait dans les bras d'une autre. Elle voulait être heureuse pour lui mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle souhaitait même que leur relation se finisse le plus vite possible. C'était égoïste et elle le savait. Elle resta comme ça quelque minute jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende contes qu'une ombre était posé juste devant elle. Elle releva la tête pour voire…Sting Eucliffe ? Il manquait plus que ça tien ! A tous les coups il allait lui sortir une insulte ou bien une moquerie digne de lui. Mais à ca grande surprise, il ne dit rien. Il se contenta juste de s'assoir à côtés d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux Eucliffe ? Dit-elle d'une voix ferme et triste.

-Rien. Quand je t'ai vue je me suis dit que t'avais surement besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle te reposer.

-J'ai pas…Elle eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le blond lui prit la tête délicatement pour lui poser sur son épaule. Elle aurait voulue protester mais elle était tellement bien comme ça qu'elle ne dit rien. Au bout de dix minutes, elle releva la tête et regarda le dragon slayer droit dans les yeux.

-Tu veux bien me consoler ?  
Sting la regarda un peu confus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par consoler ?

-Bin…Oué. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Fait-moi l'amour.  
Sting la regarda cette fois un peu surpris mais il lui sourit perversement.

-Comme tu voudra ma belle.

Et voilà. C'est comme ça qu'ils en étaient arrivés là. Entre eux, tout à commencé une nuit, et sa à finit lors de leur mort.

The End

Pour celui-là, quand j'ai écrit la fin, je me suis pété de rire. Je sais c'est complètement con mais je me suis demandé ce que ça donnerait à ma manière et... ça donnerait ça.  
"Joue-moi au carte!"  
Et...je sais c'est stupide mais c'était plus fort que Bref, j'espère que ça vous à plus. ^^


	13. oneshoot n1 part 2

Niark! Voilà la deuxième partit du one-shoot. Bonne lecture ^^

Je ferais tout pour te plaire. Part 2

Ce matin, Laxus se réveilla lentement. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit avec stupeur qu'il était par terre, allongé sur le sol de la guilde. Que faisait-il là ?

-Alors ? Bien dormis beau blond ?  
Il se retourna et vit que la jeune femme qui l'avait abordé était autre que Kana. Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent. La fête, lorsqu'il s'était rendu contes de ses sentiments envers sa nakama, la mini crise de jalousie, la boisson, et le moment où il s'était écroulé par terre, ivre mort. Il se leva et alla rejoindre la jolie brune à une table.

-Oué mais j'ai un putain de mal de tête.

-M'en parle pas. Tu veux un café ? (NDA : Sa doit bien exister chez eux non ?) Lui dit-elle en lui tendent une tasse. A la vue de quelque trace, il put deviner que la brune avait déjà dut l'utiliser peu avant son réveille. Mais Laxus n'était pas quelqu'un de difficile. Il saisit la tasse et bue son contenue d'une traite.

-'Y a personne ?

-Il est que six heures du mat' et ils sont partit tard hier du coup il y aura personne avant un moment.  
Laxus sourit intérieurement. C'était encore mieux qu'il aurait put l'imaginer. Il allait être seul avec l'alcoolique toute la mâtiné. Il allait passer à la face deux de son plant : « Rapprochement ».

-Vien on va faire un tour.

- Pff…De toute façon je n'ai rien à faire.  
Il lui prit la main et l'emmena vers la sortit.

A suivre…

Et oui! C'est toujours pas la fin. Niark! Je sais, je suis sadique XD Je sais pas encore combien il y aura de partit. Mais je pense que le troisième sera le dernier. A moin que je me décide a leur faire vibvre quelques soucis. Tous dépend de mon niveau de sadicité. XD Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je sais pas du tout la suite. J'avente au fur et à mesure que j'écrit. Cette partit je l'ai écrit en cours. En francais plus précisément XD Et après mes profs disent que je suis sérieuse au conseil de classe o.O ? Soit ils sont débile ou soit aveugle. Mais d'un côtés moi sa m'arrange Xp


	14. P'tit drabble en plus

Yeah! Un petit Drabble en plus pour le plaisir. Allé bonne lecture

P'tit Drabble en plus.

Cette histoire raconte comment Arzak trompa Biska pour la première fois.

Arzak quitta la chambre de sa femme sans un bruit puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il le vit, là dans la cuisine entrain de lui sourire. Ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui, c'était son sourire. Oh combien il donnerait rien que pour le voire une nouvelle fois. Il le regarda longuement droit dans les yeux avant de s'approcher de son visage. Il respira son odeur. Oh combien il aimait cette odeur de sucre mélanger à de la fraise. Il réduit la distance qui les séparait pour enfin pouvoir gouter aux sourire sucré de son amant. Il lécha ses lèvres qui avaient maintenant un gout sucré. Que c'était bon...

-Je t'aime. Souffla le brun.  
Il se contenta encore une fois de lui sourire sans un mot. Le mage entendit quelque pas dans le couloir. Il regarda son amant tout en paniquant. Si sa fille apprenait qu'elle lui avait volé, il serait mort. Elle avait Bo être petite, tout comme sa mère quand elle était énervé elle devenait vraiment effrayante. Il le regarda une dernière fois avant de le croquer. Il le finit juste attend pour que sa fille ne remarque rien. Comme si de rien était il s'installa dans le lit ou reposait encore sa douce femme. Chaque matin, à –presque- la même heure, il recommença à la tromper.  
C'est insi qu'Arzak trompa sa femme pour la première fois avec…un BN.

Oué je sais, c'était carrément naze XD Mais je devait poster quelque chose et j'avais rien de prêt. Ce Drabble était inspiré d'un délire avec un pote. (Voilà à quoi ressemble mais délire complètement con .)


	15. vent 1

Voilà! J'aimerais essayer quelque chose de nouveau! J'éspère que ca vous plaira et j'attend vos commentaire :etaussivoscommandes: Sinon ce couple a été proposé par Léoféraé. :*O*: encore toi? désolé mais c'est celui qui m'inspirer le plus

1°vent

Laxus marchait aux côtés de Lucy. Pourquoi devait-il l'accompagner à cette fichue mission ? Parce que comme le disait le maître « Il devait réparer ses erreurs». Mais il n'avait pas fait grand-chose ! Il a juste blessé ses compagnons, voulu s'approprier la guilde et blessé ses camarades de guilde. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.  
Pourquoi le vieux ne se contentait pas tout simplement de quelques excuses ? De toute façon, ils réussiraient la mission vite fait bien fait et hop ! Retour à la guilde.

-Je te préviens. Les plus forts sont à moi !

-Tant que je garde la récompense, moi ça me va.

Ils continuèrent tout deux leur chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la guilde noire voulue.

-Pour être plus distrait, je vais demander à Virgo de creuser un tunnel. Ouvre-toi, porte des esprits ! Virgo !

-Dois-je être puni Hime ?

A cet instant, il se passa un truc étrange dans le cerveau de Laxus. Il avait déjà trouvé Natsu craquant avec ses cheveux couleurs barbe à papa, mais avec la beauté de Virgo, c'était exceptionnel. Il avait toujours aimé les barbes à papa (: Bave: Mh…Barbe à papa) ! Sentant le regard pervers que lançait Laxus à Virgo, Loki décida d'intervenir.

-Ne touche pas à Virgo !

-En quoi c'est TA Virgo ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai vu en premier !

-Ouais mais c'est moi qui l'aura en premier !  
Puis une bagarre suivit entre les deux prétendants. Mais à la fin, ce fut Laxus qui gagna.

-J'ai gagné. Dit-il en s'approchant de l'esprit femelle.  
Alors qu'il s'en approchait de plus en plus, un nuage de fumée apparut.

-Ne toucha pas à mon Nice-body ! Dit l'inconnu. :passiinconnuqueça:

-Taurus ! Dit la rose en s'accrochant à son bras.

-V-vous êtes ensembles ? Demanda la mage aux clefs.

-Oui ! Dois-je en être punie ?

-Non, non ! C'était juste pour savoir.  
Face à cette défaite monumentale, Laxus se suicida suite à cet amour impossible !

The END

Voilà! J'éspère que ca vous à plus. N'hésitait pas à commentait ou à passer une commande. Sachez que ce couple était au départ du LaxusXVirgo. Mais j'ai décider d'en faire un vent. :cestplusdrolecommeca: Bin oui! Il y a pas que des histoire d'amour à Fairy Tail ^^


	16. Drabble n3

...? Ecoutez-moi touuse. Moi, docteur cube vient d'avoir une illumination. Car oui, en dessinant Laxus et en repensant à la fic' de Mira-Chan (qui est d'ailler super) J'ai trouvé le couple parfait! Car oui, Laxus ne vas ni avec Mirajane et encore moins avec Lisana. Alors avec qui j'ai bien pue le trouver? Lisait et vous serait XD (Qu'elle phrase nul -')

(Drabble pas corrigé X( )

Drabble n°3

Attention ! Cette histoire ce passe entre la tour du paradis et l'exclusion de Laxus.

Laxus était au bar, accompagné comme à son habitude des Raijin. En se moment, c'était la galère. Il s'était fait humilié par un type de Blue Pegasus parce qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie. Bien sur, il avait explosait mais il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Il avait quand même une réputation à tenir. Heureusement que pour cette mission, il avait était seule sinon, il n'imaginait même pas comment il aurait finit. Donc il s'était décidé que dès Qu'il rentrerait, il en trouverait une. Il regarda les filles de la guilde une par une. Lucy ? Certes elle était mignonne mais beaucoup trop faible. Levy ? Elle ne servait pas à grand-chose niveau combat. Kana ? C'était qu'une vulgaire pochtronne. Jubia ? Elle aimait déjà son Gray-Sama et en plus il aurait honte. Sérieux elle avait l'air bête à toujours parler d'elle à la troisième personne. Biska ? Elle aimait déjà Arzak et c'était qu'une fille des champs. Sa petite amie devrait avoir un minimum de classe. Wendy ? Ce n'était pas un pédophile. Ever? Certainement pas. D'acore elle était plutôt forte mais elle était dans son équipe. Et cela voudrait dire que sa serais à lui de la sauver si elle était en danger. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Il ne s'appelé pas superman. Bien qu'il en avait la force et la beauté. Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Mais superman n'avait pas une beauté égale. Et en plus ce n'était rien qu'un couyon qui passait son temps à sauver des personnes qu'il n'en avait rien à battre. Mirajane ? Elle était plutôt jolie mais elle ne se battait plus depuis la mort de sa sœur. Il passa les autres filles au « détecteur ». Mais à chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Soit trop faible, soit trop moche ou soit sa signifiait s'engager à une relation trop sérieuse pour lui. Alors qu'il commençait à se décourager, il entendit quelqu'un crier d'agonit.

-M-mon, mon fraisier.

-Excusait-nous Erza-Sama ! On ne l'a pas fait exprès !

-Alors vous, vous allez mourir ! Dit la jeune femme à l'auras noire.  
Elle se mit alors à passer toute sa colère sur les deux pauvres mages. Et…entre nous, s'était pas beau à voire !  
Laxus de son côté, avait trouvé la femme parfaite. De un, elle avait la force nécessaire. De deux : avec elle, il n'avait pas besoin de passer son temps à la protéger. De trois : C'était à peine si elle savait ce que voulait dire le mot couple donc pas besoin de tout le temps être avec elle. Et de quatre : elle était plutôt pas mal voire carrément sexy lorsqu'elle ne portait pas son armure. Et en plus d'après Levy, elle aimait les choses légèrement osé donc elle pourrait le satisfaire. Oui ! Erza était la petite amie parfaite. Il se leva sans un mot sous le regard interrogatif de ses « amis » les Raijin. Il se dirigea vers la table où était posé Erza qui avait finit par se calmé et re-dégustait son gâteau. Il s'assit à côtés.

-Erza !  
La jeune femme le regarda surpris. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle leur adressait la parole si ce n'était pour les moqueries.

-Devient ma petite amie !  
Les mages présent le regardait stupéfiaient et Erza avait carrément recraché le morceau de gâteau qu'elle était entrain de déguster.

-T-tu de fous de nous ? Demanda un mage.

-Non !

-Erza se leva d'un bon avant de le regarder en face et de lui répondre.

- Je ne sortirais jamais avec un type comme toi !  
Laxus soupira et se releva un peu plus en douceur qu'une certaine mage.

-Tant pis ! Tu ne me laisse pas le choix.  
Il prit la mage par la taille afin de l'approcher un peu plus de lui et emprisonna ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
Erza elle, se sentit gêné mais ne fit rien. Malgré son caractère de sale type arrogant, elle l'avait toujours aimé en secret mais n'en avait parlé à personne. Certes le retour de Gérard lui avait mis des doutes mais à se moment, elle pensé que son cœur allé exploser tellement qu'il battait fort. C'était ce que sa lui faisait quand elle se faisait embrasser par l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement. Son corps bougea tous seule et elle prit par au baisé. Les mages de la guilde furent encore plus surpris. Que Laxus veuille sortir avec Erza était une chose mais que Erza axepte, c'était encore plus choquant. Mais…leur histoire allée pas se finir de si tôt !

THE END

Alors? Comment trouvez-vous mon couple? N'est-il pas géniale? ^^

Mais...Je trouve qu'il va quand même mieu avec Lucy :) Allé, A la prochaine ^^


	17. Commande n9

Chose promis, chose du! Voici pour toi Loki940. Par contre, je préviens que je me suis complétement raté pour celui-là. Mais j'avais pas trop didée et j'avais la flemme de me casser la tête plus longtemps. En éspérent que ca te plaise quand même.

(Drabble pas corrigé X( )

Commande n°9

Natsu regarda sa fiancé dormir paisiblement. Demain ne sera pas un jour ordinaire. Ce sera le jour de son mariage avec la belle mage. Qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle dormait ! Il ne se lassait jamais de ce spectacle. S'ils étaient ensemble aujourd'hui, c'était entièrement garce à Lucy.

DEUX ANS EN ARRIERE

Ce jour là, Lucy, Gray, Erza et Natsu devait partir en vacances à la plage tous ensemble. Cependant, au dernier moment, Erza tomba malade. Lucy qui refusait de partir toute seule avec les deux garçons avait décidé d'emmener une amie. Elle choisissa sa meilleur amie Levy Mcgarden. Son amie avait accepté avec grand plaisir. De toute façon, elle en avait marre de ses deux nakama qui la suivaient comme des toutous. Mais bien sur, elle était bien trop gentille pour leur faire part de ses pensés. Le trajet fut court et amusant pour les deux filles qui rigolait entre elle tandis que les garçons passé leur temps à se provoquer. Le reste de la journée passa assé rapidement. Ils passèrent dans leur appartement pour défère leurs valises (Je précise qu'il partagé une chambre à quatre) puis partir à la plage. Les quatre mages firent d'abore une partit de volley pour ensuite se lancer à l'eau. Les deux garçons se bagarrèrent dans l'eau tandis que les filles discutaient entre elle. Quand le soir arriva, les filles décidèrent d'aller à un bal pas très loin accompagné des deux mages. Lorsqu'arriva le moment des slot, Gray invita Lucy à danser et laissèrent les deux autres en plans. Comme elle s'ennuyait Levy proposa à Natsu de danser et lui accepta sans trop de mal. Mais Natsu était vraiment pas doué niveau danse. Lucy avait bien tenté de lui apprendre une où deux fois mais même si il s'était un peu amélioré, il n'était toujours pas au point. Donc Natsu trébucha et sans le faire exprès, le fils d'Igneel se trouva contre les lèvres de la bleu. Lucy et Gray qui les avaient regardé à se les regardèrent choqué. Levy prit alors des rougeurs tandis que Natsu se dégagea rouge de gêne. Pourtant, Levy avait apprécié se contacte. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle embrassa le mage de feu. Maintenant, ils étaient trois à avoir un point d'interrogation au dessue de leur tête. Mais Natsu répondit quand même au baisé et c'est comme ça que leur histoire débuta mais s'acheva jamais.

THE END

Bref! Je suis vraiment pas fière de celui-ci. Mais je me ratraperais pour le prochain.


	18. Commande n10

(Drabble pas corrigé X( )

Commande n°10

Gérard discutait avec Ultear.

-Et alors ? Qu'elle est le problème ? Demanda Ultear.

-Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas de fiancée.

-Et alors ?

-Si elle vient elle va comprendre que je lui ai mentie.

-Mais pourquoi tu lui à dit ça ?

-Parce que je lui ai fait trop de mal pour pouvoir l'aimé.

-Et donc tu lui à dit que tu a une fiancée parce que tu crois que tu ne peux pas l'aimé car tu lui as fait trop de mal et du coup tu veux que je joue le rôle de ta fiancé ?

-C'est ça.

-Tu c'est que tu es chiant quand tu veux ?

-Merci.  
Après ses mots, Ultear posa ses lèvres sur celle de Gérard. Gérard fut choqué par ce geste.

-P-pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Ben quoi ? Fallait bien s'entrainer !

-A ! Ok !  
Bizarrement, Gérard se sentie triste intérieurement. Mais sans comprendre pourquoi. Il réfléchit à cela pendant quelque heure. Deux heures après, il comprit enfin. Avec le temps passé, il avait finit par tomber amoureux de sa nakama. Mais…il ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit. Mais décidé, il s'avança vers sa nakama.

-U-Ultear ?

-Mh ?

-En faite, je crois que je n'aime plus Erza.

-Oh ! Donc plus besoin de jouer à la fausse fiancée ?  
Bizarrement, elle avait dit ça d'une voix faible.

-Parce qu'en faite…C'est toi que j-j'aime !  
Ultear le regarda un peu choqué avant de s'approcher de lui en lui souriant.

-Idiot ! Moi aussi je t'aime !  
Sur ce, ils partagèrent un long baisé passionné.  
Finalement, Gérard ne lui avait pas vraiment mentie.  
Quelque temps plus tard, Gérard épousa Ultear et eurent beaucoup d'enfant et Meldy se maria avec inconnue. Ensemble, ils firent de crime sorcier une guilde officielle.

THE END


	19. oneshoot n1 part 3 et fin

Salut à tousse! Normalement, j'aurais du vous poster mon nouveau O-S mais quand j'ai finit de l'écrire, je voulais juste régler la taille et là PAN! Fausse manipe' et tout effacé T_T Je vous jure que j'ai criée dans tout l'appartement "Putain mais qu'elle conne!" pendant au moins une heure. Mais après j'avais la flemme de le réécrire -surtout qu'il faisais 20 pages- dut coup je vous ai mis la suite et fin de mon O-S

(drabble pas corrigé)

Je ferais tout pour te plaire. Part 3

Laxus et Kana marchait en ville. Comme ça, on pouvait presque croire qu'il formait un couple. Arrivé près d'un lac, Ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Kana s'approcha de l'eau pour regarder les poissons mais elle se retrouva dans l'eau, complètement trempé des pieds à la tête. Effectivement, Laxus venait de la pousser à l'eau.

-L-Laxus !  
Laxus se mit à rire devant la tête de sa nakama. Par vengeance, celle-ci lui tira le bras afin qu'il perde l'équilibre. Il se retrouva lui aussi dans l'eau trempé.

-Vengeance !  
Criât-elle.

Laxus lui, ne voulant pas se laisser faire, lui giclât avec de l'eau. Ils jouèrent ensemble comme deux gamin d'à peine cinq ans voire moins. Au bout d'une bonne heure, les deux mages sortirent de l'eau complètement trempé.

-Tu viens déjeuner ? C'est moi qui t'invite.

-Désolé mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Hibiki.  
Le petit fils du mètre fronça les sourcils. Il détestait qu'elle passe du temps avec ce type.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve à ce coureur de jupon ?

-Il est plutôt sympas. Pourquoi ? Serais-tu jaloux ? Demandât-elle narquoisement.

-J-je…  
Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Il était jaloux et il le savait. Mais devait-il lui dire ?

-T'es trop mignon. Dit-elle en lui souriant tendrement. Mais faut que j'y aille On se voit tout à l'heure ? Dit-elle en déposant ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Elle se retourna sous les yeux de blond qui avait prit quelques rougeurs. Et finit par se retourné et lui sourit.

-Mais si tu veux, je peux te réserver la nuit ! Elle se retourna et continua son chemin. Le blond lui, sourit. Finalement, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de finir son plant –qui n'était pas très géniale au passage- mais il en était mieux ainsi.

THE END

Voili voilou! Alors? Quelques impressions? Allé à la prochaine


	20. Commande n11

Hello! Cette commande est de NoémieMendez. Le dernier drabble avant la fin du transfert! Yaeh! Trop fière de moi ^^

(pas corrigé)

Commande n°10

Attention ! Cette histoire ce passe pendant l'arc de l'ile Tenrô.

La première épreuve était maintenant terminée et Lucy c'était éloigné un peu de Kana pour rester un peu seule. Elle était toujours dans la forêt mais avait pris un peu d'écarts. Elle continua son chemin quand elle arriva devant un arbre. Dessous on pouvait voir un homme aux cheveux noirs mi-long.

-Eu…Bonjour ! Lui dit-elle timidement.

Le garçon leva la tête surpris avant de se lever et de reculer d'un bond.

- N-ne t'approche pas moi !  
La blonde fut surprise de sa réponse.

-Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ne t'approche pas. Je suis dangereux !  
La blonde ne comprenait pas. Dangereux ?

-Tu ne m'en a pas l'air pourtant.  
La constellationiste s'approcha doucement du jeune homme.

-C-ca arrive !  
Le mage ferma les yeux. Ils savaient ce qui allait se passer. Mais pourtant…rien ! C'était arrivé mais c'était repartit. Pour une fois, ce satané sort ne s'était pas activé.

-Tu vois ! Il ne c'est rien passé !  
Le garçon ne bougea pas. Il était en plaine réflexion. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas activé ? Bien sur ceci l'arrangé mais c'était la première fois que rien ne s'était passé. Le sort arrivé et tuait tout ce qui était vivant. Quand il sortit de sa réflexion, il vit avec stupeur que la jeune blonde se tenait droit devant lui à et que seulement quelque centimètre les séparaient. C'était la première fois depuis des dizaines d'année qu'il était aussi proche d'une personne. Leur proximité lui fit rougir. Et en plus de ça, la fille était plutôt pas mal. Avec ses cheveux blond attaché, ses quelques mèches qui dépasse, ses yeux chocolat, ses lèvres pulpeuses et ses jolies formes. Il était vrai qu'elle avait tout pour plaire. La blonde voyant qu'il ne disait pas mot s'inquiéta.

-Ca ne va pas ? Dit-elle en se pochant un peu plus.

-J-j-j…  
Gêné, il recula un peu mais la blonde elle s'avança. Seulement, elle ne fit pas attention et trébucha sur une pierre. Elle tomba sur le jeune et se retrouva à califourchon sur le brun. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelque minute. Ils étaient comme dans une transe où seule eux y était. Inconsciemment, il se rapprochèrent et sellèrent leurs lèvres.

THE END

Allé! J'espère que ça vous à plus. Une commande où un commentaire sinon bâton! Non,ce n'est pas Halloween XD  
Enfin bref, A la prochaine :)


	21. les arcsenciels n1

Hello! Voici mon premier Yuri -un peu merdique au passage XD. Mais bon! Comme on dit c'est l'intention qui contes! Le truc qui a rien à voire -'. Bref! Commande de Jy. En espérent qu'elle te plaira ^^

(drabble -toujours- pas corrigé!)

les arcs-en-ciels n°1

Attention ! Cette histoire ce passe avant l'arrivé de Lucy à la guilde de Fairy Tail !

Comme d'habitude, Ever se plaignais que sa devrait être elle la reine des fées et non Natsu.

-Pourquoi c'est elle ? Ca devrait être moi !

-Arrête de te plaindre ! Tu le seras lorsque mon plan sera prêt ! Répondit Laxus qui en avait marre de l'entendre se plaindre à chaque fois.

-Je suis bien plus forte qu'elle ! Sa devrait être moi qui porte se nom !

-Tu au cas sortir avec Erza comme sa vous serez le COUPLE des reines des fées. Ce moqua Laxus.

-Tu c'est que tu peux être intelligent parfois ?  
Le blond regarda la femme se levait se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire.  
La brune se dirigea vers Erza qui mangeait sont délicieux gâteau à la fraise puis se planta devant elle.

-Erza ! Je refuse que tu sois Titania et pas moi ! Alors j'ai un marché !  
La rouge regarda sa « rivale de titre » d'un air interrogateur.

-Soyons le couple des reines des fées !  
Elle la regarda d'un air surpris et incompréhensif. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et dit.

-Si tu veux.  
La brune la regarda en souriant. Elle avait gagné ! Elle se baissa pour embrasser la jeune femme qui semblait encore plus surpris de son geste.

THE END

Et ! Alors? Commentaire? Tssss! De toute façon vous êtes que des lâches TT-TT Bandes de non-commentateurs ! Niark! Je m'en fout! Ci c'est comme ça ba...ba...ba-ba bibel XD Oué je sais le truc qui n'a rien à voire. AAAH oué! Sinon le titre n'est que provisoire. C'est trop nul comme non! Donc si quelqu'un pourrait m'aider à trouver un nouveau titre pour les Yaoi/Yuri je vous en serait reconnaissent :) Bon ba à la prochaine :)


	22. oneshoot n2 part 1

Hier soire, Je marchait dans la rue trankillement quand j'ai vue une saucisse. Elle m'a regardait et m'as dit:  
Saucisse:Ta g*eule!  
Moi:o.O

Le pire, c'est que j'avais rien dit!

Ensuite...dans la rue J'ai croisé une banane et elle m'a demandé...  
Banane:Dit? Tu veux pas m'éplucher?  
Moi: Désolé j'en ai déjà une dans mon sac.

Non mais les trucs de fous qui m'arrive!  
Vous vous rendez contes? La vache!

Bon...j'ai comprit! On s'en tape! Et! Arrêtait de me menacer! J'ai rien demandé moi! Enfin,fin...si! Mais non! Enfin Vous me comprenez quoi! Non? Mais vous vous foutaient de moi? Oui? Bon ok j'arrête. Mais...non! Si? NOOON!

Bon allé! J'arrête mon délire ^^

Merci à CEUX qui ont commenté!

Guest: j'ajoute ta commande à ma liste. Je pense que ce sera l'un des prochain couple :) Mais pas sur...

Bonne lecture!

Pas corrigé :(

One-Shoot n 2 partit 1.

Lucy marchait seule dans les rues de Magnolia.  
Elle était plus tôt seule ses temps-ci.  
Natsu restait avec Kana, Grey avec Lissana, Jubia avec Léon, Mirajane avec Laxus, Levy avec Rogue, Gadjil avec Yukino, Happy avec Carla et Erza avec Cobra. En même temps c'est normal puisque chacun formait un couple.  
Il ne restait plus qu'elle. Elle essayait mais personne ne lui plaisait. Bien sur beaucoup de mages encore célibataire lui avait fait des avances mais elle les avait tous refusé.  
Elle marchait sans trop savoir où elle allait quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

-Hey ! N'est-ce pas Lucy-tan ?  
Lucy se figea à cette voix. Encore lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

-Ca doit être un rencontre du destin !

-Oué ! Si tu le dit ! dit-elle lassé.

-Allé ! Pour fêter ça je t'invite au restaurant !

-Pas aujourd'hui Dan !

-Alors…Demain peut-être ?

-Bon d'accord !

-Yes ! A demain alors ! Rendez-vous à dix-neuf devant la garre!

-A demain !

Quand il fut partit, Lucy se mit une claque mentale ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter ? Peut-être à cause de sa solitude. Mais dans ce cas autant demander à un membre de la guilde!  
Maintenant, elle était obligé d'y aller. Qu'elle idiote!

A SUIVRE...

Bin Voilà! Alors? Personnellement je trouve que Dan va super bien avec Lucy. C'est même un des 4 types avec qui je mettrait Lucy! En premier je le mettrait avec Luxus Avidement! Après surement avec Sting. Quoi que...La dernière image du scan m'a fait peur! Même TREEEES peur! #BRRRRR# J'en ai encore la chère de pouls! Donc peut-être avec Rogue. Et le 4 sais Dan evidament! Il me fait trop délire ce type ^^

Sinon Dedans il y a presque tout mes couples préféré! Il en manque 1: En faite, je mettrait pas Carla avec Happy! Je la mettrait plutôt avec Lector où Frosh. Mais sinon avec qui je mettrait Happy! Avec Lily? XD Notre petit chat bleu préféré? Gay? Pis quoi encore! Mande de malade! Vous êtes vraiment bizarre vous! Alala! PIRE que moi! XD Non! Quand, même pas! Si? Bon Ok! Ma gueule.

Alors? Comment trouvez vous mon couple ErzaXCobra? Ca m'est venue en regardant l'épisode des oracion où y a Cobra vs Erza! A partir de là je les ai trouvé mignon les deux!

Oui je sais! Je suis la meilleurs!  
Lecteure: Ou pas!  
Quoi? Qui ai le fumier qui a dit ça! Je vais te b*uter toi!  
*Va casser la g*eule à l'a*brutit qui à fait ça!*


	23. Les chamoureux n1

Excusez-moi pour ce petit retard mes je me suis fait punir d'ordi et de console TT-TT Pourtant j'avais rien fait! Enfin...presque...où peut-être que...bref! J'ai fait une connerie! Mais c'était marrant! Enfin...sur le coup X) Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je reviens! Avec un nouveau Drabble! Comme j'ai été punis d'ordi, j'ai ba j'ai eu temps de m'avancer! J'en ai encore 2,3 en réserve! Deuxcommande et un p'tit drabble en plus! Bref, bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin ^^

Destinity: D'accord! J'essayerais de te faire ça!

berteen x: Oui je comte bien faire un drabble dessus. Car il le val bien ^^

PS: merci à tous ceux qui commante! Ca fait plaisir ^^

OoOoOoO

Les Chamoureux n°1 :

Carla était tranquillement allongée sur le sable chaud de la plage. Tout aurais pus être parfait s'il y avait pas eu cette chaleur caniculaire. Il faisait vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup trop chaud. Fichu chaleur ! Elle n'était pas la seule à s'en plaindre. Lucy était dans e même état. La seul différence était que a blonde ne se gênait pas pour s'en plaindre. Sting, lui ne s'en plaignait pas. Soit parce qu'il s'en foutait ou soit parce qu'il dormait. Mais avec lui la deuxième solution était beaucoup plus probable. Ils étaient vraiment mignon tout les deux. Enfin…quand la constellationniste ne criait pas après le blond car le dragon slayer avait ENCORE dit une bêtise.  
De l'autre côté, Wendy et Roméo se faisait une partit de volley.  
Comment pouvaient-ils encore courir avec cette chaleur ?  
Mais surtout, quand seront-ils assez grand pour s'avouer leur amour ?  
D'un geste de la main, la petite banche essuya es gouttes de sueurs sur son front puis retourna à son bronzage.

-Voilà pour vous princesse !  
La banche rouvrit les yeux et vit un petit chat de couleur marron tenant un plateau contenant deux verres remplies d'eau.  
Elle se leva et pour e remercié, déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres du male.  
Finalement, il y avait du bon à être tombé en amour avec le petit protégé de Sting !

THE END

OoOoOoO

Alors? Bin quoi? Les chat aussi on le droit à l'amour! Par contre "les chamoureux" se feront plutot rare puisqu'il y a que peux d'exeeds!Bref, a toute pour la suite ^^ PS: Une petite commande? Un petite avis?


	24. Commande n12

Re hello ^^  
Comme promis, me voilà avec un nouveau drabble! Ceci est ma 1ere commande sur . Commande de lolipop62150.  
Allé bonne lecture!

OoOoOoO

Commande n°12

Gadjil regarda ça femme faire la vaisselle ! Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé en sept ans. La première fois qu'il l'avait fait pare de ses sentiments, on l'avait traité de pédophile..  
Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Elle était vraiment trop mignonne avec sa petite bouille. En plus, avec ses vêtements ailés on aurait dit un ange.  
Quand elle lui avait di oui, on l'avait défendu de le faire.  
Quand ils avaient scellé leurs lèvres, on l'avait traité d'enfoiré !  
Au bout de cinq mois on avait trouvé ça naturel.  
Le jour de leurs fiançailles on l'avait félicité.  
Et le jour où il avait était papa, on lui avait offert des cadeaux (pour les enfants bien sur ! Non non, pas pour Gadjil, pour les enfantes de Gadjil !)  
Comme quoi les gens changent bien souvent d'avis.  
Aujourd'hui, il avait vingt-neuf ans, une maison de luxe, une super femme et trois beaux enfants.  
Il battait pratiquement toute la guilde niveau familiale sauf Laxus qui avait touché le pactole en épousant la bunny girl, mannequin n°un de fiore, en ayant deux magnifique enfants de rang S et en étant devenus le nouveau maitre de la guilde.  
Mais il avait déjà battu Natsu qui avait épousé l'autre hystérique de la pluie, Gray l'autre pochetronne et Elfman l'autre folle à l'amure.  
Sur leur boite aux lettrex de leur jolie maison, on pouvait lire :

« Gadjil, Wendy Redfox et leurs enfants »

THE END

Bref! voilà!  
Bon maintenant je vais finir de regarder mes épisodes de Rave! Je pense que je posterais le prochain dans la journée mais bon, je vous promet rien!

Peut-être si j'ai le courage! Mais voilà!  
Bon je vous laisse! Pareille que d'hab! Commande? Commantaire? Bref p'tetre à la prochaine où a toute à l'heure! Tout dépand de mes envie! :)


	25. Commande n13

Salut bande de shtarbé! (entré en scène de pire en pire -')

Parfois, les gens me dégoute! Au début de son apparition, tout le monde adorer Sting. Mais pas pour son caractère! Juste pour son physique! Bon certes il a un physique de rêve et je ne peux pas le nié! Mais Sting reste Sting et on le changera pas! Si vous changé son caractère ce n'est plus Sting! Mais depuis le scan de la bataille navale, tout le monde le critique. Non mais sérieu? Vous pensé à quoi? Que Sting était le beau prince charment? Bin la vous vous foutez le doit dans le nez!  
Sting on l'aime justement pour son coté batard et sadique! Et si vous n'aimez pas son caractère, et bien dans ce cas ne dites pas que vous l'adorait! C'est comme ce qui dise adorer gray pour son physique! c'est nul et sa sert à rien! Si on l'aime c'est pour son côté exibitionniste et son caractère! Pas parce qu'il est bo! Ca peut être une raison mais si vous n'aimais pas son caractère alors vous ne l'aimais pas tout court! Gray-samaaa *bave* #Sboom# ok! J'arrete!Perso les fic' avec un Sting super gantille et tout, j'ai déjà vue! Et ça ca me fait bien marré!  
Alors juste un petit mot! WTF!

OoOoOoOoO

Commande n°13

Lucy marchait dans la rue. Depuis un moment, elle se sentait suivit. En faites, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Elle l'était vraiment et elle le savait. De plus, elle savait qui était celui qui la suivait. Mais elle refusait de lui faire face. Il lui faisait peur. Au bout d'un certain moment, elle prit son courage à deux mains et décida de lui faire face. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec un grand blond avec une cicatrice lui barrant le cil de la guilde des tigres.

-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
Elle essaya de prendre un regard assuré mais sa voix la trahissait.  
Après tout, ils avaient déjà gagné le grand tournois de magie alors pourquoi revenir ?

Il la regardait perversement avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Tu m'excite !

-C'est pas ce que tu disais lors de la bataille navale !  
Cette fois, elle avait vraiment dit ça avec un regard remplie de haine. Elle se souvenait encore quand il avait rit d'elle. En faite, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment vue mais ses amies lui avaient raconté.

-Tu parle de la fois où tu t'étais fait latter par Minerva ?  
Oué je me souviens c'était drole ! Fit-il avec un regard moqueur. Puis, il reprenât cette air pervers.  
Mais il fallait avouer que le sang dégoulinant sur ton joli corps te rendait encore plus sexy !

Lucy recula de quelque pas. Son air à la fois pervers et sadique était très déstabilisant pour la jolie blonde.  
Voyant qu'il se rapprochait, la blonde prit encore plus peur.

- N-ne ne t'approche pas !

Il s'approcha un peu plus de la constellationiste. Il lui prit le menton la forçant à le regarder.  
Voyant qu'elle tremblait encore plus, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'invocatrice. Lorsqu'il relâcha la pression de ses lèvres, la belle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle était comme figé. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, la blonde tomba à terre.

-C-c'était mon…mon premier baisé ! Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux pleure. Ce qui fit rire méchant dragon.

-Alors vous les filles vous êtes pathétique ! Pleurer pour un simple baisé !  
Il se baissa à la hauteur de la blonde et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'en ai pas encore finit avec toi chérie.  
Le membre de Sabertooth se releva et sans alla un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres. Si elle commencé à pleurer pour ça, il n'avait pas finit de l'entendre chialer. Parce qu'il ne contait pas la laissé de si tôt.

A suivre…

The end

OoOoOoO

Alors? Et oui ca c'est ma version du Sting bien sadique et tout! Et ce qu'y l'aime pas e bien WTF! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise?

Bon...pour ceux qui me pose la question du "A suivre"... suivit du "The end" La réponse est simple! C'était ma première de fic' StingLu. Donc o début, ca devait être le prologue de ma fic'. mais finalement, ca correspondait pas à ce que je voulais. Alors j'ai cherché d'autre idée. Donc y aura pas suite! Dommage hein? Non? Comment ça non? Dite que mon idée est nul pendant que vous y êtes! Quoi? Vous venez de le dire? Dans ce cas encore une fois...WTF!

A oué! C'est comme pour mon otre fic' "Comment une vengeance déjà tout préparé peut devenir aussi compliqué?" Et bin finalement ca correspondé pas vraiment à ce que je voulais! Ca allait pas! du coup, et bin je vais la retapé. En entière! pour refaire un truc qui correspond mieu a ce que je veux!  
Bon allé à la prochaine!


	26. P'tit drabble en plus n2

Hoayo mina ^^

Me revoilà avec un p'tit drabble en plus sur un couple que j'adore! Chose promis, chose dut!

OoOoOoOoO

P'tit drabble en plus.

Cobra était en plaine guerre. Il évita une balle de justesse, sortit son HK21* et tira sur l'ennemis qui fut touché en plaine poitrine. Les petits pistolets, c'était bien mais les grosses mitraillettes, c'était encore en mieux ! Il s'apprêtait à tirer sur un campeur quand il entendit un coup de feu suivit d'un « PUTAINNNNNNNNN ! »  
Il se retourna et vit avec stupeur que sa compagne aux cheveux rouges venait de se faire tirer dessus.

Natsu*micro* : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Erza*micro* : Puta*in ! On vient de me tirer dessus ! Je vais but*er celui qui a osé faire ça !

Gray*micro* : Faut déjà que tu survives !

Erza*micro* : Puta*in les gars venait m'aider !

Cobra *micro* : Tient le coup ! J'arrive !

Cobra ne pouvait pas laissé sa compagne périr ici. Certes ce n'était pas son rôle de jouer à la guerre. Elle aurait du restait à faire la cuisine où les taches ménagère comme toute les autres petite-amie normale mais elle ne devait pas périr ! Elle était trop précieuse pour lui. Non seulement parce que c'était l'un des plus puissants soldats mais aussi car c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait changé de camps ! Aujourd'hui, il ne se battait pas contre elle mais avec elle il en était fier.

Erza*micro* : Tain' ! Cobra dépêche ! Si ca continue je vais y passer !

Pour éviter d'autre blessure, le brun troqua son HK21 pour un sniper. Il courra le plus vite possible son arme à la main. Quand il vit l'ennemis, il fit un hart cops*, puis deux hart cops, puis trois, quatre et enfin il arriva devant ça bien-aimé.

Cobra : Couvre-moi ?

Erza : D'accord !

Cobra soigna sa coéquipière pendant que celle-ci le couvrait. Ensemble, il faisait une équipe d'enfer ! Il venait à peine de finir de soigner sa partenaire que celle-ci lui cria :

Erza : Derrière-toi !

Surpris, le brun se retourna, sortit son poignard et dans son élan Quetta* l'ennemis qui s'apprêtait à faire de même.  
On put entendre le dictateur parler puis, on put voire marquer le mot « victoire » sur l'écran de la télévision.  
Erza regarda son petit-copain assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé, la mannette à la main.

Erza : Merci !

Cobra*regarde Erza* : Mais Derrien ma puce.

Il déposa un chaste baisé sur les lèvres de la rouge avant de l'allongé sur le canapé.

Natsu *micro* Bien joué les gars !

Gray *micro* On s'en refait une ?

Natsu *micro* : Attend ! C'est quoi c'est cris bizarre ?

Gray *micro* : Mais de quoi tu parles l'allumette ?

Natsu *micro* : Chut ! Ecoutez !

Gray *micro* : …

Natsu/Gray *micro* : Putain mais éteignez au moins le micro quand vous faites ce genre de chose ! Bande pervers !

Gildears * explosé de rire* : Bin au moins on voit que ces chaud entre vous deux !

THE END

HK21 : Mitraillette d'environ 90 munition mode multi-joueurs (call of duty)

Hart cops : Touché l'ennemis sans utilisé le viseur.

Quêter : Donner un coup de poignard.

OoOoOoO

Alors? Vous y avait crus?  
L'idée met venue en jouant à call of avec mon frère. D'habitude je joue plutôt en zombie mais là j'ai préféré multijoueur. Bin quoi? Qui à dit que les console n'existait pas à Fairy Tail?  
J'ai écrit celui-là car quand je regarder Rave, l'autre me crié dans les oreilles. j'avait mes écouteurs alors quand le perso se met à crié...bobo! Aïl!Du coup j'ai fait une tite pause ^^  
Sinon j'ai des fic' avec des couples normales sur mon cahier. Au tout début, quand j'ai commancé à regarder Fairy Tail (ça date de deux ans -' ) J'était à fond sur le NaLu, GrayLu, Gerza et ect donc j'ai écrit sur ces couples. Ce sont les tout premier que j'ai écrit donc elle sont pas terrible. Alors si vous voulez je pourrais les poster! Mais seulement si ca vous tente car j'ai pas envie de poster pour du beurre si vous voyer ce que je veux dire!

Bref! Salut les petit loup et à la prochaine!  
(Meme si j'ai pas envie de vous quitter! J'ai mes tout petit couzin à la maison! Il crit partout en courant partout! J'EN PEU PLUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! TT-TT AIDEZ-MOI!


	27. Commande n14

Hello tout le monde ^^

Me voici avec un nouveau drabble. Beaucoup de personnes mon demandé ce couple et j'en suis fière. Car je suis contente que d'autre personnes adore ce couple. De plus, on me l'a demandé au moins une dizaine de fois O.O.

Bref, je continue. Bonne lecture ^^

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Lady Ange Shadow: J'adore ton idée des "les arcs-en-ciel". J'ai d'ailleurs modifié leur nom ^^

wii! Je suis contente de voire que toi aussi tu aime ce couple! (D^.^)D (T^.^T) (D^.^)D (T^.^T) (dance des kurby xD )

Sinon tous tes couples sont acceptés :)

Aeliheart97: Merci pour tes comme' ca fait plaisir ^^

Alice Dantalian: Ca doit vraiment faire des dégats -'

berteen x: Wiiiii! Plus ils sont bizarre et mieux je les aiment ^^

(dsl pour ceux que j'ai oublié mais je me souviens plus aux quelles j'ai répondu X( )

Commande n°14 : Amour interdit.

Depuis le canapé, je regardais mon frère faire la vaisselle. En faite, ce n'était pas réellement mon frère mais plutôt mon demi-frère bien que je le considérais comme tels.  
Nous vivons ensemble depuis la mort de ma mère et de mon père lors d'un accident de voiture et comme son père n'a jamais donné signe de vie depuis sa naissance nous sommes seuls dans la maison.  
Lorsque nous étions petits, je pensais que ce que je ressentais pour lui était simplement de l'admiration.  
Chose normale entre frère et sœur. Qui n'a jamais admiré son grand frère ?  
Mais il y a quelque année, j'ai compris que ce que je ressentais pour lui était bien plus que de l'admiration.  
C'était de l'envie, du désir et des sentiments.  
Car oui, moi Lucy Heartfillia, suis tombé en amour pour mon demi-frère, Laxus Draer.  
Certains de vous pourrez penser que je suis qu'une fangirl attiré par tous les beaux mecs du coin mais non.  
Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur un autre homme que mon frère, je n'ai jamais eu envie de faire ce genre de chose avec un autre homme et je n'ai jamais eu ce gore de pensé avec un autre.  
Je me lève du canapé et me diris-je vers la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
Je regarde les gouttes d'eaux tombé du ciel.  
Ce genre de paysage m'a toujours plu. J'ai toujours étais attiré par ce paysage.

Derrière-moi, je sens une présence m'enlacer de dos.  
C'est lui, je le sais à son odeur si…électrifiant. C'est Laxus.  
Il pause sa tête sur mon épaule et m'embrasse sur la joue.  
Ô combien j'aime sentir le contacte de ses lèvres sur ma peau.  
Je me retourne de façon à être dans ses bras. Je passe mes bras autours de son cou et plonge ma tête dans sa nuque m'enivrant ainsi de son odeur.  
Il fait de même.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, je relève la tête de façon à pouvoir croiser son regard.  
Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes avent de partager un long baisé que nous dûmes rompre à bout de souffle.  
Il me regarde avec ses yeux remplient de désir et son sourire pervers.  
Il veut aller plus loin. Je le sais. Je le connais trop bien pour ne pas le voire.  
Il me prend la main et m'emmène dans sa chambre.  
Je ne bronche pas. Nous avons tout deux envies de la même chose : Sentir nos deux corps nues l'un contre l'autre.  
Entre nous, cela fait plusieurs années que ça dur. Cela fait environ trois ans depuis mes quinze ans.  
Notre amour et interdit et nous le savons.  
Je l'aime et il m'aime et c'est ainsi que nous vivons : dans l'interdiction !

The end


	28. commande n15

hellow les gens! Hé oui c'est encore moi! Désolé du retard mais j'avais a flemme de posté sur . Oué oué, je sais! Honte à moi T.T Mais bon je l'ai posté donc c'est déjà pas mal ^o^

Ca fait déjà un petit moment que j'ai envie d'écrire sur ce couple. Mais j'ai toujours eu la flemme de le faire. (je sais encore une fois: Honte à moi T.T)

Medolychan: Mais drabble sont aussi déjant' que toi? Dans ce cas j'aimerais bien te rencontrer! Je suis sur qu'on ferais très copain-copain! Entre folle(fou?) ont se comprend ^^

Eriss Alice Dantalian: Un elfmanXEver? Je note! (même si le couple est pas très originale) Merci c'est sympas.

Lady Ange Shadow : Ba moi je veux bien mais d'abor c'est quoi le couple style threesome?

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont commenter ^^

OoOoOoOoOoO

Commande n°15

PDV Lucy :

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que nous collaborions ensemble. Trois semaines que l'on se voyait voyaient tous les jours. Trois semaine que nous passons ensemble et là, nous entamons nos dernière minutes à passer ensemble.

Au départ, je me méfiais plutôt de lui. Après tout il faisait partit de la guilde ennemis. Mais avec le temps, j'avais finit par le connaître. Mal grès qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, je m'étais habitué à lui.  
Après tout, si Sting s'était moqué de moi lors du tournoi lui était resté neutre.  
Avec lui s'était toujours très difficile de s'avoir à ce qu'il pense où même ce qu'il ressent. Il ne lésait jamais paraître la moindre expression sur son visage.

Pour une fois, j'avais choisie de faire une mission solo. J'avais vraiment besoin d'argent et si mon équipe serait venue avec moi, ils auraient encore tout détruit et donc j'aurais du dire adieu à ma récompense et à mon loyer.  
Ensuite quand je suis arrivais, ils m'ont dit que nous serions deux pour la mission.  
Je m'attendais à tout sauf à un mage de Sabertooth.  
Du coup j'ai passé trois semaines en compagnie de Rogue.

Je regardais le paysage accoudé à la fenêtré du train. Il ne restait plus que trois minutes avant que l'on se quitte.  
Et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un mot.  
Je le considérais comme l'un de mes amis, peut-être le reverrais-je pas avant le prochain tournois mais je n'arrivais pas à parlais. Ma gorge était comme noué. Ma bouche refusait de s'ouvrir. Et puis ce n'était surement pas lui qui parlerait le premier.  
Ca y est ! Le train s'arrêta. C'était la fin. On ne se reverra plus avant quelques temps.  
Nous descendîmes tout les deux du train sans un mot.  
Il me fit juste un signe de la tête en signe d'adieux puis se retourna pour rejoindre son train.  
Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je n'ai jamais était aussi triste juste en quittant une personne. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Comme si il allait exploser.  
Sans réfléchir, je m'avançai de quelque pas et lui saisit le poigné de façon à ce qu'il s'arrête. Je ne remarquai même pas qu'une larme avait coulé le long de ma joue. Je le remarquai seulement lorsque je la sentis finir sa course sur mon fin tee-shirt.  
Le mage de la guilde des tigres se retourna.  
Il fit un pas en ma direction et passa sa main derrière ma tête de façon à me rapprocher de lui.  
Je sentais le sens me monter aux joues. C'était la première fois depuis la mission que l'on était aussi proche. Mais je me fichais de ce genre de détail. Je profitais simplement de cet instant. Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer de plus en plus à chaque seconde.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer, on se reverra lors du tournoi.  
Je relevai la tête que j'avais enfouit dans le coup du dragon slayer il y a quelques instant. Je croisais le regard de Rogue qui…Me souriait ?  
Ca, c'était l'une des choses que l'on voyait que très rarement.  
Mon cœur accéléra ces battements. Si ca continuer, il allait explosait dans ma poitrine.  
Il était encore plus beau lorsqu'il souriait.  
Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et refit demi-tour pour continuer son chemin.  
Cette fois, c'était vraiment la fin. Mais…non ! Je refusais de le laisser partir. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait mais je sentais que si je le laissais partir je le regretterais.  
Je courus en sa direction et lui rattrapa le poignet.

- Je…N-Ne ne me laisse pas. Reste encore un peu. S'il te plait.  
Je baissai la tête un peu honteuse. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi maintenant.  
Contre toute attente, il glissa sa main dans la mienne. Sa main était si…chaude !  
Surprise, je levai la tête. Il me regarda toujours avec son sourire. Celui qui me faisait rougir pire qu'une tomate.  
Je lui rendis à mon tour son sourire. Puis, nous quittons la gare tous les deux mains dans la main. Ca y est ! J'avais compris. J'avais enfin compris ce que voulait dire le verbe aimer.  
Et aujourd'hui, j'étais libre de le conjuguais. Au passé, au présent et même au futur.

THE END


	29. commande n16

Héhé! Un tit' drabble pour ma 1er journée de cour depuis DEUX moi! Et les gens vous savez quoi? C'était trop naze! J'aime pas les cours! Et...j'aime pas non plus les profs de cette année! Ce sont presque que tousse les même profs que ceux que j'avais en 5°! Et en 5° c'était l'année ou je foutais mon bordelle! T.T En clair...IL VEULENT ME BOUFFERRRRRRRRRRRRRR! TOT

Bref! En espèrent que vous votre rentré c'est bien passer! Alors bonne rentré aux collègiens, Lcyéens, primaire et à ceux qui ont repris le travaille ^^

* * *

Tiala-chan: Effectivement non tu n'est pas la seule X) Un Lucy/Levy? Mdr! Le pire c'est que j'y avait déjà penser! En faite j'avais déjà fais une liste chez moi au cas où si j'aurais pas de commande où si ca ne marcherais pas. Et celui-ci était dedans! Alors c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ta commande ^^

Bymeha: NYA! Toi aussi tu peux pas blairer le NaLu? Bienvenue au club ^^ Moi aussi j'adore le NaLi! Bien sur j'accepte tes commande. Le Roméo/Wendy et pas très originale mais une commande et une commande mon capitaine *mode garde à vous* Bien sur j'accepte toute sorte de commande tant qu'il y a pas de NaLu/GrayLu/LoLi. Merci et j'éspere que toi aussi ta passer une bonne rentré! Et bien sur aussi j'accepte ton Erza/Gray ^^

Lady Ange Shadow: Haha! J'adore ta phrase "et c'est ainsi que Rogue rata son train" J'était éclaté rien que devant ça XD Un threesom et un foursome! Hahaha! Ca peut être drole ca! J'ai déjà une idée de commant je vais faire ça! Plus qu'à me proposer des couples.

Pour le service bêta-reader je ne peux pas tout simplement car j'ai déjà une correctrice. Mais c'est quand même sympas de me prévenir ^^ En parlant de correctrice ca fait un moment quelle ma plus redonner de nouvelle! faut que je lui redemande!

Queenie-sama: merci c'est sympas ^^ C'est plus drole les couples originale. j'avoue que même moi parfois quand j'écrit ce gore de chose je suis à moitié plier de rire! Enfin ca s'est pas grand chose pas rapport à ce que mon cerveau peu parfois imaginer ~.~

Et pour le Fried/Laxus je note.

Et je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à répondre!

PS: Si j'oublie quelqu'un dite-le moi!

* * *

Commande n°16

Un jeune homme aux cheveux rose était planté devant la grille de son lycée.  
Il regardait les grandes grilles noires avec dégout.  
Ces grilles étaient comme les portes des enfers. Une fois qu'on était dedans, on n'avait qu'une envie : En ressortir.  
Et oui ! C'était la fin des vacances. La fin de la liberté. Finit les nuits blanches entre potes ! Finit les sortit au parc jusqu'à une heure du mat' ! Finit les mâtiné a rester au pieux jusqu'à midi. Finit les teufs ! Qu'y avait-il de bien à aller au lycée ? Rien ! Absolument rien !  
Dès qu'il aurais passé ses portes, il devrait apprendre ces cours, trimballer son p*tain de sac de cours de trois tonnes partout, recommençais à voir la ge*le insupportable des Saber au gymnase. Bin oui parce qu'en plus, ils devaient partager leurs gymnase avec tous les autres lycées du coin. Et avec la chance qu'ils ont, ils tombent toujours avec les sabertooth. Ca s'était un peu calmé lorsque Lucy et Rogue était sortit ensemble. Mais ca n'avais pas duré longtemps. Il avait fallut que Sting vienne foutre sa merde à cause d'une crise de jalousie.  
Mais ce qu'il détestait le plus, c'est que cette établissement avait le dont de changer le caractère de sa petite-amie.  
Il transformer la 'gentille' Erza en une furie. Finit les nuits entre amoureux et bonjour les nuits à réviser.  
Sur toute les filles du Lycée, il avait fallut qu'il tombe amoureux de l'atroce délégué des élèves. Il imaginait déjà les affreux coups de points qu'il se prendrait lorsqu'il répondra faux aux questions de cours posée par sa petite-amie. Il en tremblait rien qu'à l'imaginer.  
Il se redonna du courage et posa un pied derrière les grilles. Dès qu'il aurais passé le deuxième pied, ce serais finit. Il chercher comme une raison dans sa tête pour l'encourager à poser le deuxième pied.  
Ca y est ! Il venait de trouver la motivation pour le deuxième pied !  
Finalement, il y avait qu'une chose de bien avec les cours.  
C'était les nuits torrides que lui offrait sa compagne lorsqu'il apprenait sa leçon correctement. Et ça…c'était bien mieux que n'importe quelle baisé du monde !

THE END


	30. Drabble n4

Hey ça faisait longtemps ^^

Enfaite ce drabble à été posté depuis longtemps sur mais j'avais la flemme de le publié ici ^^''

Réponse aux commentaire:

Guest: Pour tes commandes: Nali: ok

Gali: Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce couple mais j'essayerais

Stinglu: J'en ai déjà fait mes o wiii *-*

RogueLu: encore un ^^

Tu veux crée un double de Natsu? pas de soucis! Mais...tu pourrais crée un 2eme Sting pour moi? :3

Bien sur que j'ai du talent non mais tu insinue quoi là?! (xD)

OUIAIIIIIIII! VIVE L'ORIGINALITE!

Tu aimes ma follatidute? Tant mieu car t'inquiète pas j'ai pas l'intention de m'en débarrasser ^^

FT-fic:

d'acc j'en ferai un de Nali comme je l'ai dit a Guest ^^

Tiala-chan: o ba derien c'est normal de répondre ^^

Ceux à qui j'ai oublié de répondre prévenez moi et j'en suis désolé d'avance c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas co' et je me souviens plus a qui j'ai répondu XD

encore désolé.

..0.0.0

Celui-la de drabble, je le trouve juste trop beau *-*

J'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux en le relisant. En ésperant qu'il vous fasse le même effet qu'à moi :3

Drabble n°4

Souvenir, souvenir.

Du haut de la colline, Kana regardait les vagues s'écraser sur la roche. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle l'avait perdu. C'était finit. Elle venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. L'homme qui lui avait promis un avenir heureux.

Kana, assis sur le tabouret de la guilde, était entrain de vidé les tonneaux d'alcools.

-Tu devrais penser à arrêter de boire ! Tu va finir par devenir alcoolique.  
A oui, ses vrai ! Tu l'es déjà ! Taquina le blond.  
-Tssss ! Et tu te croix drôle ?  
-A mais très !

De nouvelles larmes tombèrent sur le sol. Pourquoi était-il partit ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé tomber ?  
CONNARD ! ENFOIRER ! JE CONTER SI PEU POUR TOI ?

La brune et le blond était allongé dans le lit. Le blond contempler le plafond et la brune c'était installer dans les bras de son dragon.

- Dit, tu me laisseras pas tomber hein ? Demanda la mage aux cartes inquiètes.  
-Pourquoi je te laisserais tomberais ?  
-Parce que tu es Sting Euccliffe !  
-et ?  
-parce que tu a une réputation de coureur de jupon !  
-Tu peux parler l'alcoolique ! C' est pas mieux !

Elle lui donna une petite tape dans l'épaule.

-Ne change pas de sujet Euccliffe !  
-Tu sais, j'ai peut-être une réputation de connard mais je suis fidèle à mes sujet, MOI ! Fit-il en appuyant bien sur le « moi ».  
-Tes…Sujet ? Ne me prend pas pour un sujet ! S'énerva la blonde !  
-Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qu'elle sujet voyons ! Tu es le sujet DU MOMENT ! La taquinât-il tout fier.  
-Alors toi ! S'emportât-elle encore plus.

-BATARD ! TU AVAIS PROMIS ! ENFOIRER ! TU DOIS BIEN RIGOLER DEPUIS LE DESSUS HEIN ?

Les deux mariés se tenaient devant le curé avec derrière tous leurs amis.  
Certains dormaient, jouer, d'autres rigolaient.  
C'est vrai que les discourt n'était pas très intéressants.  
Les minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive au moment le plus intéressant.

Sting ; voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Alperona Kana, juré de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?  
-Non !

Tout le monde le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-C'est pas comme si l'a mort allé nous séparons Bouffons !

La marié le regarda attendrit et désespéré. La déclaration était très romantique mais la façon de le dire était désespérante.  
En même tant il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un « notre amour est si fort que même la mort ne peut nous séparer » de la part d'Eucclife. Il faut savoir se contenter de se contenter que l'on a.

Les larmes continuaient de couler. Elle était à bout. Elle n'avait presque plus de voix.  
Elle avait beau l'insulter, crié, ça ne faisait pas passé sa rage, sa colère, sa tristesse. Ses sans aucune force qu'elle tomba à genoux par terre.

-Ne me laisse pas. Ne nous laisse pas ! Chuchota-elle avant de tomber au sol.

Les deux amoureux se tenaient sur le port.

-Essaye de ne rien cassé cette fois. Sinon on va dormir à la rue.  
-Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien.  
-Si tu réussi correctement la mission, t'auras le droit à un surprise !  
-Oh ! Alors dans ce cas, je vais revenir encore plus tôt que prévue !

Il l'a regarda perversement puis s'adressa à Rogue.

-T'as compris derrière ? On réussit cette mission vite fait bien fait et retour en vitesse à la maison !

Une fois partit, la brune regarda son ventre en souriant.  
-Idiot ! Pas ce gore de surprise !

Quelques jours plus tard, on apprît que le bateau avait coulé et qu'aucun passager avait survécut. La mage aux cartes n'avait cessé de pleurer en s'enfermant dans sa chambre. Elle n'y était sortie ni pour voire ses amies, ni pour l'enterrement de son marie.

Ce jours-là, on entendit les cris de désespoir de la fée résonnait dans tout Magnolia. Personne n'avait râlé, personne n'avait grogné. Tous avaient baissé la tête.

Les jours passèrent, puis les mois et enfin les années.  
La guilde avait repris du poil de la bête et Kana s'était reprise en mains.  
La brune avait maintenant un magnifique fils âgé de treize ans. Elle l'avait appelé Staz. Sting avait toujours aimé ce prénom parce qu'il ressemblait beaucoup au sien. Le garçon était blond, comme son père. Il était puissant, comme son père. C'était un dragon de lumière, comme son père. On lui disait souvent que c'était le portrait craché de son père.  
Sa mère ne cessé de lui parler de son père. Pour qu'il le connaisse sans vraiment l'avoir connue.  
Kana, ne s'était jamais remarié. En faîte, elle n'était jamais ressortit avec quelqu'un. Elle était veuve, mais fière d'être marié à cet homme décédé.  
Après tout, comme il lui avait dit « C'est pas comme si l'a mort allé les séparer ».

Alors? Vous en panser quoi?

En ésperant ne pas vous décevoir. Bise: Lo~chan


End file.
